Yoshinaruto's Final Destination
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: A remake of my other FD stories that should be much better. Yoshi saves himself and his friends from a horrible accident and is now being hunted by death. Rated T for gruesome character deaths.
1. Flight 180

**Yoshinaruto: I have finally watched Final Destination 1-5 and I am ready to remake the other lame stories I put on here as part of my 1 year anniversary of writing stories on Fanfiction. Tho old Final Destination stories I put on here are still here if you want to read them, but the new ones I am writing will probably be a lot better. I also new that there would be a Final Destination 5 and maybe a 6 and 7 back to back but I just didn't want to write anymore of them, and the opening accidents will be the same but the deaths will be different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Final Destination.**

**YOSHINARUTO'S**

**FINAL DESTINATION**

**Flight 180**

Yoshi, Birdo, Boshi, Toad, Toadette, Goombario, and Kooper are going on a trip to Paris, Yoshi is the only one that doesn't want to go because he is a little scared of heights and he has no desire to go. But the rest of them kept asking him to go and he finally said that he would go.

"Why do we have to go anyway?" Yoshi asked the rest of them.

"Yoshi, for the hundredth time, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, if we don't go now then we might not ever get to go." Birdo answered.

"That doesn't mean we have to go."

"But we want to, so just quit complaining and when we get there, try to enjoy it."

"Fine.. but if something goes wrong then I am blaming you guys."

"Nothing is going to go wrong, now we are behind, lets catch up to the others. Hey guys wait up!"

"Is he still scared?" Boshi asked smiling.

"I'm not scared I just don't wanna go."

"Because you are scared." Boshi said before he boarded the plane. Every time he talks Yoshi wants to punch him.

After they were all on the plane Yoshi felt like something bad was about to happen. Yoshi sat down and felt something on his seat, it was gum. Yoshi took it off and sat down. Boshi was fighting with some kid and fell out of his seat. Birdo dropped her phone and it ended up under her. And then the plane started to take off. Yoshi looked outside of his window and noticed that the right wing of the plane was on fire.

"Um, Birdo."

"What?" She asked a little annoyed.

"If the wing of the plane was on fire, would it cause the plane to fall or blow up?"

"Of course it would, why are you asking?" After Birdo said that Yoshi started to panic.

"What's wrong?"

"The plane is going to blow up!" Birdo looked out the window and noticed the wing was on fire.

Part of the left side of the plane tore off and a few people including Goombario and Kooper were sucked out of it. Toadette somehow ended up falling out of her seat and almost fell out of the plane, she was holding on and Toad went to save her but was sucked out in his attempt to save her. Toadette was then sucked out of the plane. Boshi was hit by part of the left wing that came flying in. Then the plane exploded killing Birdo and Yoshi.

Yoshi realized that it didn't really happen but their was gum on his seat. And all of the things from before started happening.

"We have to get off the plane."

"What is it now?" Birdo asked getting really angry that Yoshi kept trying to get off.

"I saw it happen!"

"You saw what happen?"

"The plane its going to explode!"

"Why don't you just sit down and shut up!" Boshi screamed.

Yoshi left the plane quickly. Birdo chased after him to bring him back. Boshi was bored and decided to follow them and see what happens. Toad, Toadette, Goombario, and Koops followed them off the plane because they wanted to see why Yoshi was acting so crazy suddenly.

"Yoshi what is wrong with you?" Birdo asked him

"The plane is going to explode, just watch!" The rest of them watched the plane go into the sky, and it did explode.

"Hey how the heck did you know that was going to happen?" Boshi asked him.

"I had a premonition! I saw it all happen!."

After fighting for awhile, they left the air port. Yoshi noticed someone looking up at the sky.

"Was someone you knew on there?" Yoshi asked him.

"Yeah."

"If you want you could-"

"Just leave me alone right now." Yoshi could tell that he lost a good friend on that plane.

The next day they went to the funeral of all of the people that were on the plane. The guy Yoshi met outside of the airport was there of course. The others felt lucky that they had survived Flight 180, but Yoshi still felt like he wasn't safe.


	2. Death's Design

**Death's Design**

Yoshi sat in his room all alone. Everyone was staying away from him because he knew that the plane would explode. Some people thought he put a bomb on the plane. Then Yoshi heard someone knocking on the door very loudly. Yoshi went to answer the door quickly. As he opened it, he saw the guy from before that was outside the airport.

"Why did you get off the plane?" He asked immediately.

"What?"

"Why did you get off of the plane? What reason did you have to get off?"

"Why do you care so much about it?"

"Just answer the question!"

"I got off because I thought it was going to explode!"

"Did you know the plan was going to explode? Did you have a vision that it would?"

"Um, yeah.

"Oh great."

"What is it and why are you so worried about what is going on?"

"You were supposed to die on that plane!"

"Your mean!" Yoshi said half jokingly, half serious.

"It isn't that, I am trying to warn you!"

"Warn me of what?"

"You were supposed to die on the plane and you escaped. You cheated death so now death is coming back to kill you in the order you and your friends were supposed to die on the plane!"

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Just trust me! Now who was supposed to die first."

"Um..I think it was either Goombario or Kooper."

"Well that doesn't do you any good if you don't know which one died first!"

"Kooper has a shell so he probably lasted longer."

"So Goombario is next, look for clues on how he will die."

"Clues?"

"There will be some kind of weird ironic thing that happens that shows you how they are going to die. Then you need to intervene with theirs death. If you intervene with just a few deaths then that will change the order but it wont save you. Say you have four people left, you would have to intervene with all four in a row to save everyone."

"Okay so where am I supposed to find a clue?"

"For now just drive to Goombario and search for hints."

Yoshi was looking around for any kind of sign of Goombario's death but everything looked normal to him. After a little while longer of driving he notice a large sign of someone getting a haircut which was odd, especially since their was a hole in one of their eyes. Yoshi quickly called Goombario, which is also odd since he doesn't have hands.

"Hello." Goombario said.

"Goombario. Where are you?

"Well believe it or not I actually got hair! But I hate it so I am getting a hair cut."

"Get out of their right now! We weren't supposed to get off the plane and now death is coming after us. I think that scissors are going to penetrate your eye and kill you!"

**(YN: One reason this would kill him is because scissors are about half his size if they are big enough.)**

After hearing that Goombario started to freak out and got up and ran. He accidentally bumped into a something and looked up. There was some scissors on top that fell an pierced his eye. Yoshi just entered the the place and witnessed the death and screamed.


End file.
